We Don't Need to Talk About This Now
by ButtercupAnderson
Summary: Kurt et Blaine se connaissent et sont amis depuis leur petite enfance. Mais rien ne peut prédire les dégâts que peuvent causer un peu trop d'alcool lors d'une soirée d'anniversaire, surtout quand l'autre se comporte ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Klaine ; AU


Salut à tous !

Alors voilà... Je sais pas trop comment commencer tout ça...

Je vais juste commencer par dire que c'est ma toute première fanfiction (j'écris beaucoup en dehors, mais surtout des fictions personnelles) et je n'ai jamais rien montré à personne ce que j'écris... Vraiment personne.

Alors voilà petit O.S, pour ma première expérience dans la domaine de la fanfiction... Et, si par miracle, quelqu'un la lit, eh bien, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis (si vous laissez une review, ce qui me ferait vachement plaisir, qu'elle soit positive ou non ^^) et que vous me disiez ce que je dois améliorer dans mon style d'écriture, etc... (parce que j'avoue que c'est pas dans mon habitude d'écrire de cette manière, à ce temps de narration, alors y a très certainement des trucs qui vont pas ^^) ou alors que vous me disiez si je dois absolument arrêter d'écrire, pour le bien de l'humanité ! :')

Je préviens quand même, la fin est extrêmement fluffy... Mais que voulez-vous... Klaine is endgame et mérite sa part de guimauve !

Le titre est tiré de la chanson « Talk » du groupe Kodaline (ce groupe vaut vraiment le détour, si vous avez envie de déprimer un bon coup)

Et petite précision : imaginez le personnage de Blaine sans gel, et il est loin d'être le petit garçon sage et parfait de la série :)

Bref, pour résumer, je vous laisse à ma fanfic, laissez une review si ça vous chante, n'hésitez absoooolument pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas... et voilà ! =) A plus ! (L'art d'écrire un roman pour faire une introduction, voyez-vous)

**Disclaimer** : **Je ne possède pas Glee**, malheureusement... (sinon on aurait eu droit à dix saisons supplémentaires, avec en prime le triple de scènes Klaine)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

J'étais ami avec Blaine depuis la moyenne section de maternelle. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous avions toujours été inséparables.

Au début, cela avait commencé comme n'importe quelle histoire d'amitié.

Nous nous étions rencontrés alors que Blaine et sa famille emménageaient dans la maison voisine à la mienne, et qu'il avait fait tomber un ballon de son carton de jouets. Le ballon avait roulé jusqu'à moi et m'avait fait trébucher, et une petite tête brune inconnue aux boucles folles était venu pour m'aider à me relever. De là avait commencé une discussion vive de petits garçons de cinq ans, qui s'était finalement conclue par une amitié solide et indestructible.

Au fil des années, notre amitié n'avait fait que s'endurcir et nous étions chacun devenus le confident numéro un de l'autre. Pas un jour ne passait sans que nous nous nous voyions, nous parlions, sans même que cela ne devienne saturant. Nous passions nos journées ensemble, n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Ou du moins, c'était ce que je pensais.

* * *

Le jour de mes seize ans (Blaine avait déjà fêté les siens quelques jours auparavant), mon père et ma belle-mère avaient décidé de me faire confiance et de me laisser la maison pour la fête que j'avais décidé d'organiser. Bien sûr, je pense qu'ils auraient revus à deux fois leur décision s'ils avaient su que Blaine devait se charger de vider le bar de ses parents pour pimenter un peu la soirée.

Une fois les invités tous arrivés, la fête a commencé à battre son plein : la musique à fond (les voisins prévenus), toutes les bouteilles déjà à moitié vides, plus trois personnes déjà proche d'un coma éthylique que j'ai précautionneusement allongé dans la chambre d'amis avec une bassine et une aspirine pour chacun.

Les autres étaient, soit en train de danser, soit en train de fumer, soit en train de boire, soit en train de... faire des choses dont je ne voulais pas entendre parler.

De mon côté, je suis seulement allé m'asseoir pour vérifier qu'aucun débordement ne ferait surface. Je n'avais pas énormément bu, mais tout de même assez pour avoir besoin de quelques secondes de réflexion face à un éventuel événement imprévu. J'avais malgré tout un peu mal à la tête, et, pour être honnête, j'avais hâte que cette fête se termine. Je n'avais pas invité touts ces personnes parce que je les aimais, mais simplement parce que mon statut social au sein du lycée m'y obligeait en quelque sorte. J'étais connu de tout le monde au lycée, aussi bien des élèves qu'auprès des professeurs. Avec Blaine, nous étions au sommet de l'échelle, connus et respectés de tous. C'était assez plaisant en général, car personne n'osait nous déranger, mais je me serais bien passé de cette fête d'anniversaire. J'aurais volontiers fêté mes seize ans avec Blaine comme seul invité, sans alcool et sans filles, seulement lui et moi, avec des cookies et une bouteille de Coca Cola devant un jeu vidéo.

J'ai perdu Blaine de vue avant même que tous les invités ne soient arrivés. Je le soupçonnait juste d'être allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec Santana Lopez, une des bombes du lycée. Cela ne m'avait même pas étonné. Blaine était un tombeur, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de filles du lycée qui avaient résisté à son charme.

Personnellement, bien que j'avais eu beaucoup de propositions, je restais totalement neutre à ce niveau là. Honnêtement, aucune d'entre elles ne m'intéressait. Je voulais simplement profiter de ma jeunesse avec mon meilleur ami, sans la gâcher en mettant un fille enceinte.

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, il est réapparu, ses cheveux bouclés en bataille et les joues rouges et est venu s'asseoir près de moi, un sourire penaud au coin des lèvres. Il avait une trace de rouge à lèvres dans le cou. Je lui ai demandé s'il s'amusait bien et son sourire s'est agrandi. Il a continué à boire, et nous ne disions rien. C'était une des choses que j'aimais, lorsque j'étais avec lui. Aucun de nous ne se sentait obligé de faire la conversation pour être à l'aise. Pour nous, être ensemble, même sans parler, était amplement suffisant.

Après quelques verres, Blaine est allé se mettre de l'eau sur le visage (la trace de rouge à lèvres avait disparu au passage) puis est revenu vers moi en déclarant avoir besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Ce que je comprenais, étant donné la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée.

Je l'ai alors suivi dans mon jardin, ayant moi aussi besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais.

Nous nous sommes tranquillement assis par terre devant les quelques pauvres fleurs que mon père avait un jour tenté de planter, toujours en silence.

Quelques minutes ont passé, puis à un moment, j'ai senti Blaine tourner sa tête vers moi. J'ai alors fait de même, et nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux pendant quelques petites secondes. Puis ses yeux se sont baissés sur mes lèvres, et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait exactement, il a avancé son visage vers moi et a pressé sa bouche contre la mienne.

C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un, ou plutôt que quelqu'un m'embrassait. C'était assez étrange, mais pas désagréable. Pas du tout, même. Sa bouche avait le goût de l'alcool, mais la mienne aussi, donc ça ne m'importait pas vraiment. J'ai fermé les yeux. Nous somme restés comme cela quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je n'en avais aucune idée, j'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à un moment, il a posé sa main sur ma joue et j'ai passé la mienne derrière de sa nuque, et mes doigts ont glissé à travers ses boucles brunes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, sa bouche s'est lentement ouverte, et sa langue est doucement passée à travers mes lèvres pour rencontrer la mienne. Nous avons continué à nous embrasser comme cela encore un petit moment. Puis il s'est détaché de moi, m'a regardé avec des yeux brillants et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, sa main toujours sur ma joue.

De mon coté, je ne crois pas que j'étais mieux. Mes joues étaient probablement écarlates et mes lèvres meurtries, et tout l'alcool présent dans mon sang m'empêchait de penser correctement. Il y avait néanmoins une chose dont j'étais sûr.

J'avais embrassé Blaine.

Ce dernier comme s'il s'était soudainement rendu compte de se qu'il venait de se passer, s'est précipitamment relevé, en tombant presque pendant le processus, puis il est parti sans même me regarder.

Je crois que je suis resté là encore quelques minutes, incapable de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Puis je suis retourné dans mon salon, ai renvoyé tout le monde, en chargeant ceux qui n'avaient pas trop bu de ramener les autres, puis je suis allé me coucher sans même prendre la peine de me changer.

* * *

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Il était presque treize heure lorsque je me suis réveillé et mes parents n'étaient visiblement toujours pas rentrés.

Le temps de reprendre un minimum mes esprits, je me suis assis sur mon lit en tentant de me souvenir des évènements de la veille. Quand tout m'est revenu d'un seul coup.

Blaine. J'avais embrassé Blaine. Ou plutôt, Blaine m'avait embrassé. Enfin, je lui avait rendu son baiser. J'ai tenté vainement de me persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un coup de mon imagination. Mais non.

J'ai alors décidé de m'occuper l'esprit autrement, après avoir attendu que mon mal de tête disparaisse, en rangeant la maison, avant que mes parents n'arrivent.

Mais je n'ai pu empêcher mes pensées de divaguer.

J'ai passé le restant de la journée à attendre un SMS qui n'est jamais arrivé. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'une journée passé sans que Blaine et moi n'échangions quelques messages. Eh bien ce jour là était une première.

* * *

J'avais tellement appréhendé le lundi que je n'aurais même pas été étonné si Blaine avait décidé de ne plus jamais me parler.

Mais ce qui s'est passé était totalement l'inverse de ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je suis arrivé au lycée à exactement sept heures quarante quatre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais Blaine m'avait devancé dans cette tâche. Dès qu'il m'a vu entrer, il s'est dirigé vers moi, m'a souri et m'a salué comme nous le faisions habituellement par une accolade.

J'étais ébahi. Avait-il oublié ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait encore quelques heures ? Puis après réflexion, je m'étais dit que c'était fort probable avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait absorbé. Même si ça ne rendait pas forcément les choses plus faciles.

* * *

Le reste de la journée, de la semaine, et du mois se sont déroulés de la même manière. Blaine ne m'a jamais reparlé de _ça_, et j'avais décidé de faire de même. Nous avions simplement repris notre relation là où elle était avant le baiser.

Le baiser qui avait tout changé.

Tout changé pour moi.

* * *

Quelques mois sont passés, et décembre est rapidement arrivé, amenant avec lui les vacances de Noël.

Et qui disait Noël disait cadeaux. Et il avait été hors de question que je n'offre pas de cadeau à Blaine, étant donné le fait que nous nous en échangions depuis toujours.

Je me suis donc forcé à sortir un dimanche matin dans le froid glacial de l'hiver et ai marché jusqu'à la petite boutique qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de chez moi et que j'aimais tant.

Il s'était trouvé que quelques jours auparavant, j'avais pris soin de commander sur Internet des places pour le concert d'un des groupes préférés de Blaine, qui n'étaient pas très chères, au vu de la notoriété encore quasi existante du groupe. J'avais alors pris deux places et les avait récupérées à cette boutique.

* * *

Le 25 décembre est très vite arrivé, et les places de concert étaient toujours au chaud, cachées dans ma tirelire.

Blaine m'avait appelé la veille pour me souhaiter un joyeux réveillon et j'avais fait de même. Nous devions nous voir dans l'après midi, après le repas avec nos familles respectives, et j'avais attendu ce moment avec tant d'impatience que j'avais eu l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais arriver.

Mais il était enfin arrivé, et nous nous étions retrouvés comme convenu dans notre parc, le parc dans lequel nous jouions, enfants, et que nous avons continué à fréquenter des années plus tard.

Je suis arrivé avant lui, alors je l'ai attendu cinq petites minutes avant de ne voir arriver une masse de boucles brunes vers moi.

Depuis ce fameux soir, je ressentais à chaque fois un petit quelque chose dans le creux du ventre à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur lui.

Et j'avais enfin compris pourquoi, quelques jours plus tôt alors que je regardais des vielles photos de lui et moi.

J'étais amoureux de Blaine.

J'étais amoureux de lui. Aussi simple que ça.

Certainement que mes sentiments pour lui étaient là depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne voulais bien l'admettre, mais j'avais eu l'impression de me prendre un mur en pleine face lorsque j'avais réalisé ça. Même coup de foudre aurait été un terme bien trop faible.

Mais j'ai seulement continué à me comporter normalement, sans jamais montrer que je ressentais des choses complètement absurdes pour mon magnifique meilleur ami.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait que je pouvais être gay, même si le fait de n'être intéressé par aucune fille aurait pu me mettre sur la voie. Ainsi que le fait que je bavais devant chaque photo de Taylor Lautner. Mais cela m'allait comme ça. Je n'avais de toute manière pas à l'annoncer au monde entier.

Un petit sourire idiot s'est installé sur mon visage, alors que je regardais Blaine s'avancer vers moi, les oreilles et le nez rougis par le froid et emmitouflé dans son manteau et son écharpe, me souriant de toutes ses dents. Ses boucles brunes étaient aussi désordonnées qu'à leur habitude, mais je trouvais ça particulièrement craquant. _Oui, un amoureux transit, je vous dis._

Il est arrivé vers moi et m'a enlacé – enfin, nous avons fait du mieux que nous pouvions avec toutes ces couches de vêtements – et il s'est assis à côté de moi.

Après avoir échangé des banalités, nous avons échangé nos cadeaux à tour de rôle, lui m'avait offert la magnifique paire de chaussures sur laquelle je lorgnais depuis des mois et je l'avais chaleureusement remercié.

Il a ensuite ouvert le sien, et est resté ébahi plusieurs secondes devant le contenu du papier cadeau à présent déchiré. Il a souri d'un air hébété et m'a brusquement pris dans ses bras.

Mais je ne fus pas surpris qu'il se soit détaché de moi aussi rapidement qu'il s'y était attaché. Il s'est reculé sur le banc et a continué à me regarder avec ses sublimes yeux brillants couleur caramel. C'est à ce moment que j'ai fais ce dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie, ce dont je ne pensais jamais être capable, ce que je n'avais même pas envisagé de faire un jour.

\- Blaine. Tu te souviens de cette soirée ? À mon anniversaire ?

Il a hoché la tête à mes mots, le visage inexpressif mais j'ai remarqué qu'il avait tout de même légèrement pâli.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu partes ?

Blaine a dégluti à la fin de cette phrase, baissant les yeux. Je l'ai vu se mordiller les lèvres, cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, entortiller ses doigts, mais finalement se décider à relever son regard vers le mien. Et il m'a répondu très clairement :

\- Oui.

Je me souviens de mon cœur qui s'est mis à accélérer. Et puis de la bombe qui l'a brisé.

\- Mais c'était une erreur. J'avais trop bu. Je suis désolé. Ce... Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai jamais reparlé.

Il a débité cette phrase à toute vitesse, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Et, _mon Dieu_, j'osais espérer qu'il n'y croyait pas.

\- J'aime les garçons.

J'avais relevé la tête tellement rapidement que j'étais surpris que mon cou n'ai pas craqué.

J'aurais pu lui dire « Moi aussi. Moi aussi j'aime les garçons ». J'aurais pu lui dire « On est dans ce bordel tous les deux » ou j'aurais même pu lui dire «Je t'aime». Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. À la place, je l'ai fixé pendant quelques secondes, vérifiant que je ne venais pas de rêver. Puis je me suis littéralement jeté sur lui, et mes lèvres ont rapidement trouvé les siennes. Mes doigts ont vite repris place dans ses boucles soyeuses, et ma peau a frémi lorsque les siens se sont glissés sous mon manteau pour se poser sur la peau tendue de mon dos. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble comme si elles avaient fait ça toute leur vie, nos souffles erratiques se rencontraient et s'échappaient en nuages de buée due au froid glacial. C'était plus un baiser bestial que le doux que nous avions échangé la première fois. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient, nos langues se rencontraient brièvement et notre respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'est détaché de moi et s'est de nouveau éloigné.

Il m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux dorés pendant quelques instants, sa bouches rougie légèrement ouverte, puis il s'est levé et est parti sans dire un seul mot et sans même me lancer un dernier regard.

J'ai alors eu comme une impression de déjà vu.

* * *

Puis les vacances ont continué.

Et Blaine et moi ne nous étions pas parlé une seule fois.

Le nouvel an est arrivé. Nous avions pris l'habitude depuis quelques années de le fêter ensemble avec quelques autres amis, mais cette année, j'ai dû me résoudre à accompagner mes parents à la fête organisée avec leurs amis.

Je n'ai même pas été d'humeur à danser ou à faire que que ce soit d'autre.

Et, arrivé minuit, j'ai hésité. Devais-je lui envoyer un message de bonne année ?

Et bien, c'est ce que je me suis finalement décidé à faire. Je lui ai envoyé un simple « Bonne année, Blaine », auquel il m'a répondu quelques minutes plus tard : « Merci Kurt. Bonne année à toi aussi. ». Et c'était tout.

C'est comme cela que j'ai fini par aller m'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, le premier janvier à minuit zéro sept.

Les vacances se sont après ça vite terminées, et les cours ont recommencé. Blaine ne m'avait jamais reparlé. J'ai tenté en vain de combler son absence en restant avec mes autres amis, Rachel, Quinn Sam et Puck, ceux dont j'étais le plus proche après Blaine. Mais un grand vide m'envahissait toujours de l'intérieur, et je savais qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule façon de le combler. Et je savais aussi que cela était impossible.

Ils m'ont sans arrêt demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passez entre Blaine et moi, ne croyant plus au bout de deux semaines à la « petite dispute amicale » que j'avais essayé de leur faire avaler, mais ils ont arrêté de me poser des questions lorsque je je les ai tous envoyés balader une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais malgré tout cela, rien ne pouvait empêcher le fait que nous nous croisions parfois dans les couloirs. Et la plupart du temps, tous deux devions nous contenter d'un regard en coin bref avant de rapidement baisser la tête, prétendant que rien ne s'était passé.

Et à chaque fois que mes yeux ont rencontré son visage, mon cœur s'est mis à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Il me manquait. Ses cheveux bouclés dans lesquels avaient glissé mes doigts, ses yeux dans lesquels je me perdais, sa bouche parfaite, son sourire me manquaient. Mon ami me manquait.

Mais je n'ai rien fait. Rien fait pour changer tout ça et retrouver mon meilleur ami.

Et il n'a jamais rien fait non plus.

* * *

En Avril, l'anniversaire de Rachel est arrivé. Bien sûr, étant son meilleur ami, j'y fus convié, mais ne fus au courant de l'invitation de Blaine seulement lors de la soirée.

La relation entre Blaine et moi continuait à stagner, et était restée telle qu'elle était depuis Noël.

Mais tout est-il que je suis arrivé environ deux heures en avance chez Rachel, pour l'aider à préparer sa fête qui allait probablement être aussi énorme que la mienne, lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé la présence de Blaine à sa soirée.

J'étais estomaqué. N'avait-elle pas pu me prévenir avant ?

«Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, Kurt. Il faut que vous vous parliez ! » a été sa seule justification, avant qu'elle ne relève son nez en l'air et ne recommence à poser des décorations roses fluo dans toute la pièce.

* * *

Les premiers invités étaient déjà arrivés depuis quelques minutes lorsque je me suis finalement décidé à prendre un premier verre, pour avoir le courage d'affronter celui qui allait arriver.

Et il est arrivé. Aussi beau que d'habitude, ses boucles pour une fois soigneusement arrangées et ses vêtements moulant chaque partie de son corps affreusement parfait.

Puis après avoir donné son cadeau à Rachel et l'avoir serré dans ses bras, il s'est retourné et son regard s'est ancré dans le mien.

Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas tourné la tête. Et il ne l'a pas fait non plus.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour le rejoindre, une longue tignasse brune que j'avais identifié comme celle de Santana Lopez s'est jeté sur lui, et sans plus de cérémonie a plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne.

Et mon cœur s'est décroché lorsqu'il a posé ses mains sur ses hanches et lui a rendu langoureusement son baiser.

* * *

Je m'étais enfermé depuis deux heures dans la chambre d'amis de chez Rachel – dans laquelle j'allais dormir ce soir, je la considérais donc comme mienne –, et personne ne semblait s'être inquiété de ma subite disparition.

Le baiser de Santana, que lui avait rendu Blaine, avait été le coup de grâce.

À chaque fois que l'image de leurs deux bouches scellées avait pris place dans mon esprit, mes larmes redoublaient et mes sanglots s'amplifiaient. Et les deux bières que j'avais bues entre temps – en plus de ce que j'avais bu avant – ne m'aidaient pas vraiment à garder mon self control.

Mais à un moment, j'ai cru entendre frapper à la porte de la chambre. Je n'en étais pas certain au début à cause de la musique tonitruante au rez de chassée, mais les coups ont commencé à redoubler.

Et avant que je n'ai pu réagir, la porte s'est ouverte et la tête de Blaine est apparue dans l'encadrement.

Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il est complètement entré dans la pièce et s'est tourné pour fermer la porte à clé. Puis il s'est avancé, il m'a regardé dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et m'a demandé :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

C'était bizarre. J'ai senti comme de la colère dans sa voix. Presque de la tristesse. Ou de la frustration. Un mélange de confusion et d'incompréhension.

Et alors que mes yeux rouges toujours embués menaçaient de laisser échapper de nouvelles larmes, il s'est précipitamment approché du lit dans lequel j'étais assis et m'a brusquement attrapé la nuque avant de plaquer ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes.

* * *

Nous sommes restés dans cette position je ne sais combien de temps, avant qu'il ne se détache lentement de moi, son nez frôlant le mien. J'ai ouvert les yeux, mais les siens étaient toujours fermés. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les commandes, l'adrénaline portée par l'alcool, probablement. J'ai attrapé son visage avec mes deux mains et l'ai tiré une nouvelle fois vers moi en entrouvrant la bouche. Et il n'a absolument pas contesté. Sa lange est passée entre mes lèvres et il s'est agenouillé sur le lit, avant de m'allonger sur le dos et de se positionner sur moi, ses genoux enserrant ma taille.

Nous avons continué à nous embrasser un temps indéfini, ses doigts caressant mon visage, son souffle chaud contre ma bouche.

Et à un moment, il a détaché ses lèvres des miennes, mais seulement pour continuer à m'embrasser d'abord au coin de la bouche, puis sur la joue, continuer sur la courbe de ma mâchoire puis enfin descendre dans mon cou. Les frissons qui me parcouraient alors qu'il lâchait quelques baisers papillons en dessous de mon oreille étaient indescriptibles.

Je savais bien que tout cela était une énorme erreur. Que tout était probablement porté par l'alcool, et que nous allions tout regretter le lendemain. Mais je n'ai pas arrêté pour autant.

Sa bouche avait repris place sur la mienne, et j'ai senti sa main droite commencer à descendre doucement sur mon torse, puis le long de ma taille. Ses doigts ont lentement commencé à sortir ma chemise de la ceinture de mon pantalon, jusqu'à ce qu'ils frôlent ma peau. Une chair de poule incontrôlable prenait place sur l'ensemble de mon corps, mon cœur battait frénétiquement et je n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à respirer comme cela encore longtemps, mais les mots sont sortis tout seuls de ma bouche en un murmure :

\- Continue.

Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Sa bouche quittant à nouveau mes lèvres, il a placé quelques baisers hâtifs sur mon cou et au creux de mon épaule, et ses mains ont commencé à s'affairer au niveau des boutons de ma chemise. Il les a lentement détachés, un par un, avant de me la retirer avec la plus grande douceur du monde.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me voyait torse nu, mais ça n'avait évidemment jamais été dans un moment aussi intime. Ses yeux se sont fixés un moment sur mon torse découvert, et je me souviens avoir commencé à m'inquiéter. J'étais pâle, fin, mince, sans muscles apparent. Certainement pas à son goût. Même au goût de personne. Et alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, il m'a soufflé :

\- Putain, t'es magnifique.

Et sa bouche est très rapidement redescendue dans mon cou, puis a migré plus bas, à la jonction de mes clavicules. Et ce que je voulais et redoutais tant à la fois est arrivé. Ses lèvres sont descendues de plus en plus sur ma poitrine, et il a commencé à placer des baisers plus affirmés sur chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était accessible, léchant, suçotant, mordillant.

Mes propres doigts ont pris place dans sa tignasse bouclée, et j'aurais pu jurer que mes ongles ont commencé à lui arracher le cuir chevelu lorsqu'il a couvert de baisers mon nombril.

Et honnêtement, je ne savais vraiment pas si je voulais qu'il descende plus bas. Bien sûr, j'en avais envie. Mais qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite ? Je savais que je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin avec lui, bien que le désir n'était pas le problème.

Le problème étant qu'il était mon meilleur ami et que faire tout cela n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Mais le démon de mon inconscient qui se battait avec l'ange depuis le début avait fini par remporter la partie. Alors j'ai laissé Blaine faire.

A un moment, alors que mes nerfs étaient déjà proches de la rupture, il s'est redressé et a passé son propre T-shirt au dessus de sa tête, révélant son torse hâlé et ses muscles bien dessinés. Mais il s'est rapidement repositionné sur moi, continuant à me couvrir de baisers, de morsures et de suçons, me barrant la vue à son corps parfait.

Nous ne parlions pas. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre dans cette chambre étaient le son étouffé de la musique en bas, et les quelques halètements et gémissements que nous laissions parfois échapper.

Au bout d'un certain temps, avide de ses lèvres contre les miennes, je l'ai une nouvelle fois tiré vers mon visage, une main dans sa nuque et l'autre parcourant distraitement son dos. Et c'est alors qu'il a donné un puissant coup de bassin, visiblement incontrôlé, puisqu'il s'est rapidement détaché de moi en faisant mine de marmonner quelques excuses, avant que je ne le fasse taire d'un baiser. Puis nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux un instant, communiquant sans parler, avant que je ne hoche la tête d'un air mal assuré.

Il m'a alors embrassé chastement avant de recommencer son ascension tout le haut de mon corps, jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon. Il s'est stoppé quelques secondes à ce niveau là, puis a relevé des yeux interrogateurs vers moi. Je l'ai regardé un instant avant de hocher rapidement la tête une nouvelle fois, et il a défait ma ceinture avant de faire glisser le vêtement jusqu'à mes pieds et le jeter par terre. Il m'a observé quelques secondes puis a fait de même avec le sien. Il a ensuite recommencé à m'embrasser sur mon torse, ses caresses et baisers brûlant ma peau, faisant cambrer mon dos et rouler mes yeux dans leurs orbites.

Puis sa bouche est descendue plus bas, et le monde s'est arrêté de tourner.

* * *

La première chose qui est venue à mon esprit le lendemain en me réveillant, était que le tambourinement dans mon crâne était vraiment très désagréable.

La seconde, c'est que ma tête reposait sur quelque chose qui n'était pas un oreiller. La chose en question était très chaude, et ça montait et descendait régulièrement.

Encore peut-être un peu trop assommé, j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir sur quoi j'avais visiblement dormi toute la nuit, et j'ai failli tomber du lit.

À côté de moi, ou plutôt _sous_ moi, se trouvait Blaine, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un léger ronflement, ses cheveux bouclés auréolant sa tête.

J'ai mis un certain temps à me persuader que je n'étais pas en plein rêve et que tout n'était pas directement issu de mon imagination. Bien que jamais je n'aurai osé imaginé une chose pareille. Jamais. Du tout.

J'ai laissé un instant mes yeux errer sur son corps sans défauts – enfin, le haut de son corps, non pas que j'aurais voulu voir autre chose – avant de me reprendre et de tenter de me souvenir des évènements de la nuit passé.

C'était un désastre. Un véritable cauchemar. La situation entre lui et moi n'était déjà pas assez compliquée, il avait fallut qu'on l'envenime encore plus ? Comment pouvait-on arranger ça ? On ne pouvait pas, je le savais bien. _Idiot, idiot, idiot_, tournait inlassablement dans ma tête.

Ma tête qui d'ailleurs me faisait toujours très mal. Je me suis repris une bonne fois pour toute, et j'ai sorti mes pieds des couvertures, tentant de ne pas réveiller Blaine toujours endormi, et je me suis levé avant de me mettre à la recherche de mes vêtements. Une fois trouvés, je les ai enfilés, toujours en me maudissant moi-même d'avoir fait une bêtise pareille, et surtout d'avoir laissé Blaine la continuer.

Une fois prêt, j'ai observé Blaine un instant, hésitant, et je me suis finalement décidé à me pencher vers lui et lui poser un léger baiser sur le front. Puis je suis parti.

* * *

Une fois arrivé chez moi, après m'être fait engueulé par mes parents pour «ne pas les avoir prévenus que je resterai dormir et qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés et qu'heureusement que Rachel les avait appelés» – cette fille était une sainte – , je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre tout le reste de l'après midi et j'ai pensé à Blaine. À lui et à tout ce que nous avions fait et que nous n'aurions pas dû. D'abord, nous embrasser une première fois. Ne pas en parler. Puis s'embrasser une seconde fois. Ne plus se parler du tout. Puis faire... Comment aurai-je pu appeler ça ? Je ne voulais même pas y trouver d'appellation, car cela rendrait tout plus réel, et je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais seulement effacer les derniers mois et revenir en arrière. J'avais transformé ma plus belle histoire d'amitié en un énorme gâchis, qu'il me paraissait impossible à réparer. Et même si nous y arrivions, rien ne pourrait jamais plus être vraiment pareil.

* * *

Je me suis endormi vers dix heures ce soir-là, toujours une impression étrange de vide à l'intérieur de moi.

Le lendemain, à neuf heures du matin, un lourd frappement à ma porte m'a réveillé. Ma première réaction a été de refermer les yeux immédiatement, mais ma porte s'est ouverte sans autorisation de ma part, et j'ai entendu des pas entrer dans ma chambre.

Je me suis alors retourné, curieux de voir qui avait osé me réveiller à cette heure-ci si brutalement, et qui plus est en entrant sans permission.

Et mon cœur a raté un battement en voyant la personne qui se tenait debout en face de moi.

Qu'est ce que Blaine foutait ici ?

* * *

Après avoir réalisé qu'il me fallait renoncer à un minimum de dignité – soit mes yeux transis de sommeil, mes cheveux en touffe, la marque de l'oreiller sur mon visage et les guenilles qui me servaient de pyjama – j'ai laissé Blaine entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il s'est assis sur mon lit, assez éloigné de moi, et il m'a regardé de ses yeux verts dorés. Rien que de le fixer dans le yeux m'a donné le tournis. Ses yeux étaient comme une abîme, si profonde qu'une fois à l'intérieur, il était impossible d'en sortir. Mais le son de sa voix m'a rapidement ramené à la réalité :

\- Je suis désolé.

Ce n'était pas forcément ce que je m'étais attendu à entendre. Pour quoi pouvait-il bien être désolé ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, à cette soirée. Je sais que j'avais bu, mais ce n'est pas une excuse, car j'étais encore tout à fait lucide et conscient de mes actes. Alors désolé. Même si je sais que ça ne changera probablement rien, je voulais juste te le dire.

Et alors qu'il faisait mine de se relever, je l'ai attrapé par le bras pour le faire se rasseoir.

\- T'as pas à être désolé. Si j'avais pas voulu faire... ce qu'on a fait, je t'aurai stoppé. J'en aurai eu l'occasion. Mais je l'ai pas fait.

_Parce que je t'aime et que je te veux._

Il m'a alors encore une fois fixé de ses yeux brillants, et je les ai vus se baisser une fraction de seconde sur ma bouche, avant qu'ils ne se relèvent.

C'est ce qui m'a décidé. Je me suis approché de lui, et j'ai lentement avancé ma main vers sa joue, lui laissant le temps de se dégager si il le voulait. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au contraire, il a pris mon autre main toujours posée sur le matelas dans la sienne et il a légèrement avancé sa tête. J'ai alors fait de même, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres se posent délicatement sur les siennes. Et j'ai fermé les yeux de bonheur.

Pour la première fois nous nous sommes embrassés tout simplement, sans avoir bu, sans que cela ne soit sauvage ou désespéré. C'était juste un baiser voulu par nous deux, juste nos bouches scellées l'une contre l'autre.

Au fond, je ne savais pas si tout ça était encore une fois très intelligent de notre part, étant donné que nous n'avions encore vraiment reparlé de rien, mais peu importe. La bouche de Blaine bougeait doucement contre la mienne et son souffle chaud caressait mes lèvres, amenant son odeur fruitée jusqu'à mes narines, et cela a suffit à me faire oublier toute forme de culpabilité.

* * *

Nous sommes restés là à nous embrasser un certain temps – relativement chastement comparé à la dernière fois où une chose pareille s'était produite – avant que cela ne commence à être un peu «trop» pour nous, ce qui nous a fait réaliser qu'il y avait toujours deux ou trois petites choses dont nous devions parler.

Mais aucun de nous deux n'a pris la parole. Malgré tout, nous avions gardé nos doigts entrecroisés, posés sur nos jambes. J'ai gardé les yeux baissés pendant un long moment, et il a fait de même. Un silence de mort a régné dans la pièce durant quelques instant. _Je l'aime, putain qu'est ce que je l'aime, je l'aime tellement, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime..._

_\- _Je t'aime.

* * *

J'ai dû attendre quelques centièmes de secondes avant que les mots ne se soient définitivement ancrés dans mon cerveau. «Je t'aime». Les mots qui tournaient inlassablement dans ma tête depuis un temps indéfini venaient de sortir de la bouche du sujet à mes tourments.

J'ai tenté un regard vers lui. Il me regardais, de son regard chaud et rassurant. Je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot, assis comme cela avec la bouche à moitié ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, mais mon dieu qu'est ce que je n'en avais rien à faire à ce moment là. J'ai bafouillé un instant :

\- Je... mais je... Moi au...

\- C'est bon, Kurt, j'attends pas que tu me le dises en retour. Je voulais juste te le dire.

\- Attends !

Si je m'en fiais à mes propres oreilles, je venais plus ou moins de hurler. Je me suis repris et ai tenté de dire avec un voix calme et claire :

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Bon, pour la voix calme et claire, c'était raté.

\- Je t'aime depuis... Je sais pas depuis combien de temps. En tout cas, je m'en suis rendu compte lorsqu'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Et ça me tuait, Blaine. Ça me tuait de ne pas pouvoir t'en parler, de ne pas pouvoir te parler tout court. Je devenais complètement dingue. Et à Noël, lorsque tu m'a dit... _ça_ et qu'on s'est de nouveau embrassés, j'y ai cru, j'y ai vraiment cru. Puis ça s'est passé exactement de la même manière que la fois précédente, sauf qu'en plus on ne se parlais pas. J'ai cru mourir intérieurement. Je voulais simplement connaître la raison pour laquelle tu ne me parlais plus... Et puis tu connais la suite...

\- Je suis désolé, Kurt. Tellement désolé... Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Vraiment. Je... j'imagine que c'est inconsciemment que je t'ai embrassé, en quelque sorte, le soir de ton anniversaire. Mais à Noël, j'ai pas d'excuse. Enfin quoi que... C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, cette fois là.

Un sourire avait étiré son visage à ces mots. J'ai raffermi ma prise autour de ses mains.

\- Et après... C'est le noir total. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le mieux sur le moment. Mais maintenant je me rends compte à quel point c'était une connerie. Une énorme bêtise. La pire chose que j'ai faite de toute ma vie. Et chez Rachel, ben... j'ai pas vraiment d'explication non plus. Enfin, je te l'ai dit, j'avais bu, mais pas assez pour ne plus être conscient de me actes. C'était complètement réfléchi. Et...

Il a paru hésiter quelques instants. J'ai vu ses joues rougir et il a relevé ses yeux ver moi.

\- Et c'était... bien non ?

Ses joues était en feu, à présent. J'ai souri grandement.

\- Oui. Oui, c'était bien.

À ces mots, il a avancé sa bouche contre la mienne et m'a donné un merveilleux baiser. Simple, court, chaste, mais à couper le souffle.

Et alors, sans que je ne sache réellement comment, mon pyjama et sa chemise et son pantalon se sont retrouvés par terre, et ont bientôt été suivis par nos sous vêtements.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cela fait plus de trois ans que nous sommes ensemble. Officiellement ensemble. Et par officiellement, j'entends que c'est écrit sur un papier officiel. Et que nous avons tous les deux un certain anneau à l'annulaire gauche.

La dernière année de lycée à été la plus difficile. Mais nous avons emménagé ensemble à la fin du lycée dans un petit appartement en plein cœur de New York, incroyable, je le sais bien, et nous étions chacun à égale distance de nos universités. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux.

À présent, je travaille comme rédacteur chez Vogue et Blaine est professeur de musique à NYU.

Il m'a demandé en mariage, aussi étrange que ce cela puisse paraître, dans le jardin chez mes parents, à l'endroit exact ou nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois.

J'ai dit oui, évidemment.

Et depuis, nous vivons un vrai rêve. Si un jour, à la période où Blaine avait décidé de ne plus me parler, quelqu'un m'avait décrit la vie que je vis aujourd'hui, je l'aurai certainement pris pour un dingue.

Bien sûr, tout n'a pas été facile. Je savais bien à quoi nous nous exposions. Si nous rompions un jour, j'étais bien conscient qu'il nous serait impossible de nous retrouver en tant que meilleurs amis. Mais j'ai voulu prendre le risque, et Blaine aussi.

Et je dois dire que nous avons eu raison.

Parce que je compte bien vivre le restant de mes jours à ses côtés.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Alors, si ça vous a plu... eh bien n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, elle sera très appréciée !**

**À la prochaine !**


End file.
